All That She Wants
by Imerald
Summary: Marie feels that something is missing in her married life. *NEW* Chapter 8!! The last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Title: All That She Wants  
Author: Imerald [darkragesgirl@hotmail.com]  
Summary: Marie feels that something is missing in her married life.  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no infringement on any copyrights. I don't own any of the rights to Ace of Base either.  
Archive: If you want my fic, contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you put it on your site!  
Feedback: Please? This is my fist X-Men story.  
Author's Note: I wanted to tell Khaki and Victoria P. that they have been the ones to inspire me to write my first X-Men fic. :) Thanks guys! Also, I wanted to tell Sara thanks for introducing this awesome site to me!  
Notes: Logan and Marie are living in an apartment, not very far from the mansion. So, yeah...that's the only note I have.  
  
  
Indicates thought  
All That She Wants  
by Imerald  
  
******  
  
Marie sat in her room listening to the radio, sighing happily. She couldn't believe how her life had changed. It had been a year since she and Logan were married. She couldn't have been happier, yet something was missing. She didn't know what, but something just wasn't there.  
  
"And now here's an oldie . . . 'All That She Wants' by Ace of Base."  
"All that she wants is another baby . . . yeah . . . "  
  
Marie closed her eyes, listening to the bouncy tune that flooded her room. Getting up and turning the radio off, she sighed, still knowing that there was something missing. She grabbed the TV remote and fumbled with the channels, she snorted, seeing that the only decent thing on the tube was Jerry Springer and then all the wonderful news channels that bashed mutants. She sighed and watched the flickering box, bored. That's what she was, bored. If Logan wasn't back in the next few hours, she was going to die of boredom. The television produced a loud chanting sound, catching her attention. Jerry Springer had appeared and his audience was going nuts.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Jerry Springer. Today we're going to deal with women who want children, but their lovers just don't want any."  
  
Marie was definitely interested now. For some odd reason, she felt as if this show was sent to her as a sign. That's what she was missing . . . A baby. She never really thought about having one before, but the thought of cradling something in her arms every night. A part of her, and Logan.   
  
"She tried to poke a hole in my condom."  
  
She looked over at the drawer. He kept them in there. She bit her lip, thinking about it. I should probably talk to Logan first Making a swift movement with her thumb, she flicked the TV off and crawled into her bed, waiting for her husband to return home.  
  
******  
  
A tiny burst of light sliced through the dark room, as Logan cracked the door and crept inside. He stopped for a moment, listening to his wife's breathing. He could smell the soap on her body, he deeply inhaled and pulled off his shirt and pants, crawling into the bed. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, Marie's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a warm smile, pulling herself closer to his warmth. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he planted a soft, gentle kiss upon her forehead through her scarf. He loved having her in his arms, she was so small, yet she could be so deadly. His eyes slowly started to close and his body relaxed, falling asleep with his love.  
  
Logan woke up to the smell of bacon, rolling over and taking a second to rub his eyes, he sat up and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Marie run around in her red, silky, pajamas he had bought her for her birthday. Marie turned around and smiled lovingly at her husband, "Good morning, sugah."   
  
"Mornin' darlin.'"  
  
"Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Logan sat down and watched his Marie move across the kitchen. God, she's gorgeous. I could take her right here on the table He grinned and then looked down at the table, trying to hide his smile. Marie put about five slices of bacon on his plate, as well as a nice piece of ham. She then took a seat across from him. He smiled at her and started to gnaw on a piece of bacon.   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think there's something missing in our life?"  
  
Logan picked up his bacon, knocking one of the slices off onto the floor. He growled, "Yeah...A dog."  
  
Marie smiled and poked at her ham with her fork, "That's not what I had in mind, sugah."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
Marie took a deep breath, not knowing what his reaction was going to be. "A baby."  
  
Logan nearly choked on the bacon he had in his mouth. He regained his composure and swallowed the chunk of meat in his mouth. "A baby, huh?"  
She nodded.  
  
Logan sat back in his chair and shook his head. "I'm not ready for a baby. Besides darlin', it would just make your life complicated if you had one. You're going to school still."  
  
"But I'll have already graduated when its born."  
  
Logan shook his head, "No. No baby. We can get a dog. They're like kids."  
  
Marie looked at him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and left the table, slamming the door to their room. She sat on the bed putting her head in her hands, hearing the man's voice on the television in her head.   
  
"She tried to poke a hole in my condom."  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
Please let me know what you think! This is my very first X-men fic I've ever written!  
  
darkragesgirl@hotmail.com 


	2. All That She Wants: Chapter 2

Title: All That She Wants  
Author: Imerald [darkragesgirl@hotmail.com]  
Summary: Marie feels that something is missing in her married life.  
Rating: R! Due to foul language.   
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no infringement on any copyrights. I don't own any of the rights to Ace of Base either.  
Archive: If you want my fic, contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you put it on your site!  
Feedback: Please? This is my fist X-Men story.  
Author's Note: I wanted to tell Khaki and Victoria P. that they have been the ones to inspire me to write my first X-Men fic. :) Thanks guys! Also, I wanted to tell Sara thanks for introducing this awesome site to me!  
Notes: Someone commented on their review how old Rogue was. She's somewhere in her twenties. Logan still looks the same since he has that slow age thing going on with him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******  
Logan slept on the couch that night. He loved his wife, but was afraid he'd end up making love to her. He didn't want her to think he changed his mind about the baby. "No. No baby.", He muttered to himself. He rolled over on the couch, grumbling. He just wasn't ready for a kid and he didn't think Marie had the time. She had a future. She didn't need a kid to stop her from her goals in life.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He awoke the next morning to find a note:  
  
Logan,  
  
Went shopping with the girls. Be back shortly.  
  
Love,  
Me  
  
He sighed and got up, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. He grinned, knowing he was gonna surprise Marie tonight. Forget a baby. She just needed a dog.  
******  
  
Logan wrinkled his nose. Damn they stink. I don't know if I want one of these. I'd rather have this than a kid, though   
  
He looked in the cages. Too hairy, too ugly. That's a dog? He snorted and continued to search. He saw a little dog with long, floppy ears. Hmmm, he's kinda cute  
  
"Hey you. I wanna look at that dog."  
  
The guy nodded and got the dog out of its tiny kennel. "This is a Basset Hound. He's about three months old."   
  
Logan grumbled and took the pup from his hands and looked into its eyes. "God, you're a pathetic excuse for a dog. Marie will love you though."  
  
He grumbled when he saw the price for the dog, reluctantly he paid for the dog. He looked at the clumsy little mutt, the corners of his mouth almost curling into a smile. He cleared his throat, "Dumb dog." The dog looked up at him and wagged his little tail, tripping over a droopy ear as he did so.  
  
******  
Marie sat on the bed, sighing softly as she did so. She had seen so many mothers with their babies. She went into a maternity store and just stared at the clothing. It was bad. She really needed to try to talk to Logan, or decide to do the worst. She heard the door open and then Logan shushing someone. He poked his head in and grinned at her.   
  
"Hey darlin'."  
  
"Hey. Who ya shushin'?"  
  
Logan grinned, "No one. I just wanted to introduce you to someone."  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow, not sure what he was up to. "Who is it?"  
  
Logan reached down and picked up the cutest little floppy-eared dog you have ever seen. His eyes were pools of chocolate and his face was that of an angel.  
  
"Oh, Logan! He's so precious!"  
  
He beamed, "I got him for ya today, I figured it would get your mind outta the whole baby thing."  
  
Marie smiled, knowing what she was going to have to do. "Thank you Logan, I think you've changed my mind."  
  
"So what are you going to name him?"  
  
"I don't know . . . What does he look like to you?"  
  
"Uhhhh . . . Droopy?"  
  
Marie laughed, "No. That's too original. Are you sure it's a him?"  
  
Logan nodded, "Pretty sure, but I haven't checked."  
  
Marie smiled and lifted the dog's leg, "Logan, honey, are you blind? That pup is a girl."  
  
Logan laughed and ran his fingers through Marie's hair. "Okay. What are you going to name HER?"  
  
"How 'bout Sugah?"  
  
"All right."  
  
******  
  
It had been a few months since Marie had mentioned anything about a baby to Logan. He was happy. He figured that the whole dog scheme had worked and the baby thing wouldn't be mentioned for a while. He puffed his cigar as he trudged up the stairs to their apartment. He flung the door open, looking for his beautiful wife. He was horny and wanting some action. Instead, he found Sugar, on the bed and a ripped up leather jacket on the floor.  
  
"You fuckin' little whore."  
  
*SHTUCK* His claws came out and it was too late. He didn't even realize he had killed the mutt, until Marie came in and screamed.   
  
"SUGAH! OH MY GOD!"  
  
Logan dropped the dog on the floor where it went into convulsions and finally died. Marie fell to the floor beside her beloved pet.   
  
"Marie. I'm so sorry, darlin'."  
  
"Get out . . . "  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said. GET OUT!"  
  
Logan snorted and stormed out of the apartment. He jumped on his bike and went to the local bar. "God damn dog," he muttered to himself. He walked into the smoke-filled room, occupied by burly men in biker outfits. Logan sat down and ordered a drink. He wallowed in his own self-pity while downing several drinks. He left the bar and hopped on his bike, riding to the hockey game. He sat close to the ice, no one usually bothered him if he took their seat. He silently watched the game, venting from being thrown out of his own house. He watched the players chase the puck and then slam one another into the walls.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep your eyes on number 19, Chloe LeCroix!"  
  
For some reason that name seemed somewhat familiar. He watched the number skate by him, still trying to remember. A whistle blew. Icing. He always hated that stupid rule. He continued to watch number 19, entranced by whom she was and why she seemed so familiar. She looked his way and those eyes . . . The fiery, gray eyes. He had seen them before. He scored with her. That's what it was. Right in an alleyway after a hockey game. She was good. He growled as she made eye contact with him. God, he was horny.   
  
During intermission he received a note. He opened it and his lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Logan,  
  
Meet me in the alleyway after the game.  
  
-Chloe  
  
He grinned and folded the note up. The booze had gotten to him and he had to get laid tonight. Marie wouldn't find out.  
  
  
  
  
WHAT IS HE GONNA DO?!  
  
darkragesgirl@hotmail.com  



	3. Things Get Bad

Warning: Lotsa dirty language in this Chapter....  
***  
  
Logan leaned against one of the walls, waiting for Chloe. She came around the corner in a short yellow dress. He nearly growled when he saw the sight of her. She was a blonde with the bluest eyes you had ever seen. She was a pretty good size for a woman, after all, she WAS a hockey player. Chloe approached Logan and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his hot mouth. She tasted beer and she knew she had him. Logan pushed Chloe against the wall and slid his hand up her dress. He groaned, sliding his hand around her hip. Holy fuck, no panties  
  
Chloe smiled and unbuttoned his jeans, gently pulling the zipper down, teasing him. Logan groaned, knowing he was going to blow his pants unless he got this over with sooner. He reached into his pocket, looking for a condom. He gasped and pulled his hand back out.   
  
"Shit! What the hell?"  
  
He felt a throbbing sensation in his hand, he looked and found a needle embedded in his hand. Marie must have been sewing on my jeans again He pulled the needle out, the hole quickly healed and he turned his attention to Chloe again. He grinned and kissed her passionately.  
  
***  
Marie looked at the ceiling. She had been laying down for the past two hours, and still she couldn't sleep. She sighed and looked at the clock, "Two-thirty. Oh God, Logan...Where are you?" She heard the door open. She sat for a moment and listened. Footsteps. A door closing softly. He was home. She got up and stood by the doorframe.   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Babe?"  
  
He was drunk. She could tell just by the way he was trying to hide it. She could feel the corners of her lips start to curl as her mind was already concocting a devious plan. She walked over to him and ran her gloved hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she did so. He pulled her scarf to her face and kissed her. She worked on his pants, finally throwing them off onto the floor. Logan growled and pinned his wife on the bed, quickly reaching to the night stand to where he kept the condoms. Marie watched her husband, grinning to herself, "Take me Logan..."  
  
***  
Marie woke up the next morning beaming. She rolled over and caressed her husband's cheek tenderly. "I love you, Logan."  
He opened his eyes and smiled for a moment, then wincing as he rolled over. His head was killing him. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Oh, damn...What did I do?  
  
  
  



	4. The Truth Hurts

((Author's Note: This story takes place about 3 months after the 3rd Chapter.))  
  
  
  
Logan was sitting in bed, watching one of those late night syndicated talk shows. He took a puff of his cigar and looked at the bathroom light.   
  
"Hey. You comin' to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, just gimme a minute."  
  
Logan grunted and finished off his cigar. He was getting bored waiting for Marie and this show wasn't catching his attention either. A commercial came on playing the song 'Forever Young' by Rod Stewart. It had different baby animals on it with their parents. Logan's mouth curled almost into a smile, it was cute. He flipped the channel when he saw it was for a Pampers commercial.   
  
"Stupid commercials...", he muttered.  
  
The bathroom light suddenly went out and Marie came out. "Logan. I have something to talk to you about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Marie took a deep breath, "You promise not to get mad?"  
  
"No", he grinned, "Just tell me. What it is?"  
  
Marie sat down beside him and took his hand, "Well, about three months ago, I got this idea about having a baby....and, well...I took my sewing pins and poked holes in your condoms."  
  
She looked down at the bed, waiting for him to explode, for him to slap her. Some type of violent reaction of the sort. Logan pulled his hand away, now he knew why that pin was in his pocket that night. He looked at Marie and managed a smile, at least he hoped it was a smile.  
  
"Marie, why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
She looked down again, not wanting to tell him the truth. He reached out and took her chin in his hand. "Hmmm? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She sighed and then began to sob, "Because I wanted to make sure I was pregnant. If I didn't get pregnant I was going to keep doing it."  
  
Logan pulled her close and kissed her hair, "Well, Are you?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm so sorry I lied to you."  
  
"Sshhhh, we have a baby on the way. That's all that matters now", he caressed her hair and looked at the ceiling. Oh shit  
  
Marie smiled and stroked his cheek with her gloved hand, "I love you, and I know you're going to make a great father."  
  
Logan smiled down at her. He was so glad she didn't have telepathic abilities. He couldn't be mad at her because he was hiding the fact that he fucked a hockey player in the alleyway the same night he made love to her. Ah, Jesus...I'm screwed now  
  



	5. Silence is Golden

Title: All That She Wants  
Author: Imerald [darkragesgirl@hotmail.com]  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction  
intends no infringement on any copyrights. I don't own any of the rights to Ace of Base either.  
Archive: If you want my fic, contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you put it on your site!  
Feedback: Please? This is my fist X-Men story.  
  
  
Indicates thought  
  
  
Chapter 5  
No Need for Explanations  
  
Logan hadn't seen Chloe play at all during the game. He moved closer to the bench where  
the players sat. Chloe was sitting there with her back turned to him. He banged on the plexiglass  
with a hand and Chloe turned around, her eyes going wide when she saw him. The coach yelled a  
line-up and Chloe turned back around as she heard her number being called. She grabbed her  
hockey stick and hopped over the wall, skating out onto the rink. Logan growled and watched her  
play. For once in his life he wished that the damned game would end. The time went slowly as the  
clock counted down. The final buzzer finally went off and the arena went wild. People whistled  
and cheered as most of the players went onto the ice, congratulating their undefeated teamates.  
Chloe was already off the ice and Logan had a good idea where he could find her. He walked  
briskly to the alleyway and was suprised to see Chloe already there.  
  
  
Chloe was dressed in a t-shirt and some jean shorts. She saw Logan and growled, her  
helmet soaring across the space between them, "You fucking asshole!" Logan dodged the helmet  
and thought She doesn't seem to be happy with me.   
  
  
He might have been The Wolverine, but he knew not to mess with a hockey player,  
especially a pissed off female one. Logan put his hands up defensively, "Hey, that's not a bery nice  
way os saying 'Hey' darlin'." Chloe stormed over to him and pulled her arm back and punched him  
in the face, knocking him on his ass. He rubbed his jaw, Damn, no wonder most of the guys  
don't try and pick fights with her. Chloe finally stopped being angry after relieving her stress on  
him and she started to cry. She fell to her knees beside him. Logan wasn't sure if he should touch  
her or not. "Hold me, damnit", she said through her tears.   
  
  
Logan pulled her to him and held her, he knew that somehow he had to get her to talk to  
him."Sssshhh...tell me what's wrong." Chloe tried to to speak, but her throat tightened as she  
sobbed into his chest. Logan rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She finally stopped crying  
and spoke softly, "Logan, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I can't tell my coach, he'll make  
me stop playing." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with his, "Logan", she said softly in his  
ear, "Marry me? Please?"  
  
  
His throat tightened and he didn't know what to say. He was married to Marie, he loved  
Marie. "I can't", he finally told her.   
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
He looked at her and he knew he was fixing to get the shit beat out of him, but thank God for his  
healing factor. "Well, Chloe", he paused before spilling his guts, "I'm married."  
He was then beaten mercilessly.  
  
  
*ONE WEEK LATER*  
  
  
Logan hadn't said anything ot Marie about Chloe. He was lounged out on the couch, a  
cigar in his hand. Marie was in the kitchen studying for her finals. He took a drag off of his cigar  
and flipped through the channels on the tube. He stopped on the local news and the light in the  
kitchen was turned off. Marie sat beside him on the couch, lightly rubbing the hair on his arm that  
he had put around her. The weatherman introduced the sportscaster and he started to announce  
the hockey scores for the night.   
  
  
"This just in, Chloe LeCroix has been injured in the Sabres/Redwings game. Doctors have told the  
press she has been released with a few broken ribs, and get this people, she has also had a  
miscarriage. We are now going to go to live footage where LeCroix is coming out of the  
hopistal."  
  
  
"Oh my, Why would anyone try an' play hockey while they're pregnant?", Marie asked.  
Logan grunted, "Dunno babe."  
  
  
The screen flashed to a live image of Chloe walking out of a hospital. She looked extremely  
pissed off, yet she was still pale white. Logan could hear the reporters asking questions about the  
father and his body heat began to rise. Chloe looked straight into the camera and started to speak.   
"His name is L-", she was cut short as a gunshot was heard and she clasped her stomach, blood  
splashing up onto the camera lens. A hand was seen wiping off the lens and an image of a dead  
Chloe going into convulsions with medics around her. Reporters had scattered everywhere, the  
scene was complete chaos. The camera panned from side to side until the dark figure was seen  
running away into the shadows of the night.   
  
  
"Oh mah gawd, Logan!", Marie said, "That poor woman, she lost her baby and nobody knows  
who the daddy is! Maybe the person who killed her was the father, ya think?"  
  
  
Marie, shut the hell up "Prolly so, darlin. Prolly so." 


	6. Guilty as Charged

Title: All That She Wants  
Author: Imerald [darkragesgirl@hotmail.com]  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction  
intends no infringement on any copyrights. I don't own any of the rights to Ace of Base either.  
Archive: If you want my fic, contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you put it on your site!  
Feedback: Please? This is my fist X-Men story.  
  
  
Indicates thought  
  
  
Chapter 6  
"Guilty as Charged"  
  
  
Logan couldn't sleep at all that night. Between his nightmares and everything that happened to Chloe, he just couldn't sleep. He rolled over and touched Marie's shoulder, "Marie, you 'wake?"  
  
Rogue rolled over and yawned, "Ah am now, sugah." Logan knew he couldn't keep everything about him and Chloe from her. He loved Marie with all his heard, so he knew he wouldn't be able to ever forgive himself if he kept it from her. Another woman was carrying his child and now she was dead. Logan figured that nobody knew about him being the father so he thought about not telling Marie about it..  
  
"I can't sleep, darlin'."  
  
"Go drink smoe wahm milk, hun."  
  
Logan grunted and got up, he felt so guilty about the whole situation. Here was Marie, totally in love with him, who would never look at another man. He was nothing but scum. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing the milk carton and putting it to his lips, he heard Marie calling after him, "Don't be drinkin' outta mah carton, sugah." She appeared in the doorway to the kitchen wearing her lime green robe. Logan could already see the pudge startin got grow out from her tiny body. He decided that he wasn't going to tell her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked to vulnerable.   
  
"Logan, is there something wrong?"  
  
He grunted and put the milk back in the refrigerator, "I suppose I'm just worried about you and the baby", he scratched the back of his head, hoping that she didn't catch him in his lie.  
  
Marie smiled, she really hadn't talked to him about anything that had to do with their baby. "Everythin' is gonna be fine, sugah. You'll be the best daddy evah!" She walked ove to him and put her arms around his waist, kissing his bare chest. "I love you, Logan."  
  
"Love you too, Marie, love you so much", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He then wondered how small the baby would be. Marie was tiny compared to him, but a baby was smaller than her. He couldn't imagine himself being a father, he looked at Marie and a lopsided grin crossed his face. He found it quite humorous that Marie was going to be getting bigger, in the front area at least..to his knowledge.   
  
  
"Ah jist cain't stop thinkin' 'bout that poor Chloe girl. Ah mean, what is somethin' lahk that should happen to me?" Logan closed his eyes, he didn't know either. "Nothin' like that is gonna happen to you. Don't talk like that."  
  
  
"But ya jist gotta considah eveythin' nowadays Logan. Nobody knew that someone was plottin' ta kill Chloe. You know what Ah mean?"  
  
  
He nodded and sighed, he couldn't keep it from here, "Marie, I feel so guilty..."  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
He swallowed and she back away from him, "What is it Logan?" He looked at her and suddenly didn't want to tell her, but he knew it was too late now. He took a deep breath, "I was the father of Chloe's baby."  
  
Marie stood there taking in the information piece by piece, not believing it, "What? But how? Ah mean Ah know how, but when?" He looked at her and spoke slowly, "The night I came home drunk. I had screwed her in an alleyway after a hockey game. I didn't find out she was pregnant until last week." He felt so guilty, he was scum, nothing but. Logan knew that whatever she did he deserved what he got. Marie's eyes filled with tears, "How could you!" He looked down at the floor, "I didn't want a baby at the time."  
  
Marie shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face, "Good, then you won't have one now either!" She stormed into their room, he could hear her rummaging through things. He went into the room and saw her packing a suitcase. "Ah'm going to Xavier's. Don't you dare come after me either. I dun evah wanna see you again!" She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. Logan stood there dumbfounded.  
  
  
He didn't remember falling asleep, but he was sacked out on the couch when the doorbell rang. He rubbed his eyes and answered the door, looking as disheveled as ever. A young man was standing there with a yellow manila envelope. "You've been paiged. Please sign here Mr. Logan."  
  
"What are these?", he asked handing the clipboard back to the man after he signed.  
  
  
"Divorce papers."  
  
  
Logan gasped and looked at the folder in disbelief, finally for once in his life he wanted to cry.  
  
He had no idea that he had slept through two whole days since Marie left. He hated himself more than anything in the world. Marie had said not to follow her, but he had to talk to her about getting a divorce. He couldn't let it happen.  
  
Logan went to the mansion and was greeted unhappily by Scott. "You don't need to be here, Logan."  
  
  
"I'll do whatever the hell I want, One Eye."  
  
  
Fists were ready to fly as the two men stared down each other. Xavier wheeled up to them and cleared his throat, "Ah Logan. I've been expecting you. Please come with me to my office." Logan followed the older-looking man and sat down he reached Xavier's office.   
  
  
"You and Rogue are having problems in your marriage. She also is carrying your child. Is that correct?"  
  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
  
"Now she wants a divorce, you've come here to change her mind."  
  
  
He nodded once again and felt the need for a tissue.   
  
  
"She's gone Logan. She should be back later tonight. I'll tell you one thing. She is in no state to be made upset. It's too dangerous for the baby."  
  
  
"I'll wait here until she comes back." He got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
  
"Oh, and Logan."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Stay away from Scott." 


	7. How Do I Live?

Title: All That She Wants  
Author: Imerald [darkragesgirl@hotmail.com]  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction  
intends no infringement on any copyrights. I don't own any of the rights to Ace of Base either.  
Archive: If you want my fic, contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you put it on your site!  
Feedback: Please? This is my fist X-Men story.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my pal, tiger! You know why too, tig!  
  
  
Indicates thought  
  
  
Chapter 7  
"How do I Live?"  
  
Logan had walked through the halls about five times. He was surprised that no one was really around, but it *was* the weekend. He rounded a corner and saw Remy LeBeau walking his way.  
  
"'Ey dere, Canuck!"  
  
Logan grunted a hello and walked past him. "You know, Remy be takin' good care of chere, she ain't very happy wit' you."  
  
He had already walked past the Cajun, but he turned around and walked briskly up behind him. "You keep your damn hands off her, Coonass."  
  
Remy turned around, a shit-eating grin on his face, "Non, mon ami. You need ta be tellin' chere to keep 'er hands off Remy."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Gumbo."  
  
Remy shrugged, "Fine, t'ink what you want, but Remy ain't lyin' for once."  
  
Logan growled at him and turned around, he didn't want to talk to anyone but Marie.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marie drove home listening to the radio, she sighed softly as she felt a flutter come from her belly. Jean and Hank had told her that mor3e than likely the baby would develop faster since they were mutants, so she could give birth at five months. That was only two months away. She was so scared. She knew that everyone at the mansion would help her with whatever she needed. She looked at her left hand and her adrenaline rushed through her body, Mah wedding ring is gone! She had to stop and remember that she was getting a divorce, she wasn't going to be Logan's wife anymore. A song came on the radio and she closed her eyes as she put her car in park. She was sitting in the garage, tears welling up in her eyes as the words stung her ears.  
  
How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need . . .   
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
  
She opened her eyes, and was blinded by a wall of tears. She blinked, causing tears to stream down her cheeks. She saw a figure standing in the door. She opened her car door and ran to the shadow, she knew who it was. She couldn't ever forget that shadow. She threw herself into his arms, the music blasting through the garage.  
  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
  
"Ah love you, Logan."  
  
  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
  
"I love you too, darlin'. Don't you ever forget that."  
  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,How do I breathe without you?  
  
"Ah won't."  
  
Logan held her close, smelling the mango shampoo she always washed her hair with. He sighed softly and kissed the top of her head as she wept into his chest.  
  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
"I don't want a divorce, Marie."  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
  
"Ah don't either. Ah nevah did. It was Scott's idea."  
  
Logan decided that he was going to have to visit Scott again. He then heard Xavier's voice in his head, "Stay away from Scott." He almost snorted, hearing his voice. He'd get even with Scooter somehow.  
  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?  
  
The slow melody of the song was soon replaced by a faster beat. Marie knew what song it was so she let go of Logan and hurried to turn the stereo off in the car.  
  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so l-*click*  
  
Logan looked at Marie questioningly.  
  
  
1 MONTH LATER  
  
Logan and Marie had sold their apartment and moved back into the mansion. It *wasn't* Logan's idea and he let people know that. He did think that it was prolly for the best, but no one had to know he thought that. The room that he shared with Marie was now filled with baby items. His heartbeat rose a couple of notches everytime Maire jumped about the baby kicking her. He was so damned nervous about this. He didn't know the first thing about being a dad. The thought of asking Scott crossed his mind since he and Jeannie had a kid, Ernest, or something like that. He couldn't remember.   
  
He lay there awake in bed, listening to Marie breathe. The room was dark, only slivers of silver moonlight piercing through the curtains. He saw the bassinette and thought of a baby in it. HIS baby. Marie stirred and rolled over, she moaned softly and then sat up, "Logan!" He shot straight up, his hand running through her hair, "What? What's wrong, baby?"  
"The baby. Ah'm havin' contractions!"  
  
He almost felt faint, he didn't know what to do.   
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Jean!"  
  
  
  



	8. And Baby Makes Three

  
*Note: This Chapter is dedicated to all of those who took the time to read this story! Thanks for the feedback. It's much appreciated!*  
  
Chapter 8  
"And Baby Makes Three"  
  
  
"False Alarm. 'Nuff said."  
  
  
He exhaled as he told Scott. He didn't think he was ready for this. He knew it was his fault in the first place. Scott patted him on the back. "It will be here soon Logan."  
  
That's what he was afraid of. He could fight some of the most powerful men and women in the world, and here was The Wolverine, big, bad-ass, no fear, Wolverine . . . scared shitless of a baby.  
  
Marie had sat down with him and they went over baby names. He had no idea there were so many names for a kid. Personally he liked the name Aurora, but Marie said it sounded too much like Ororo. He hadn't really thought about whether it was a girl or boy, but he hoped it was a girl. Boys were too wild, and he hated to think what *his* son would be like.   
  
They finally agreed on Madelynn Paige. If it was a boy, they liked Travis Xavier, after the Professor. They owed that man a lot, so they decided that they would name their first born son after him. That is *if* it was a boy, and Logan hoped to God it wasn't.  
  
Most of his nights were sleepless now, he was too worried about Marie, who just lay there sawing logs in dreamland. He couldn't believe the change in her, she hardly was ever seen without food in her hand or nearby. She even kept a package of cookies on her night stand while she was asleep. On occasions she had some weird cravings. Logan had to hunt for watermelon in the middle of the night one time, thank God it was summer.   
  
He had been curious about different things that had to do with the baby. He asked Hank if the baby would be a mutant. Of course Hank gave him a long explanation using big words. In other words they wouldn't find out until it was older, but Hank figured it was because of the rapid growth. Logan stared at the ceiling and wondered if he had any other kids. Marie rolled over and he shook the thought out of his head. He rolled on his side and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. He rested a hand on her belly, he really hadn't touched her since she had become pregnant. He felt the baby kick and he jumped, not expecting the sudden movement.  
  
Marie opened her eyes and felt his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled up close to him. He was so warm and she loved being in his arms. The baby kicked again and it almost felt as if it had moved lower.  
  
That's when they both felt it . . .   
Marie first and then Logan, "You're wet. You okay?"  
  
"Logan, sugah, help me walk."  
  
He felt his heart start to race, he knew this was it. He helped her up and ran out of the room, beating on Jean and Scott's door. "Jeannie! It's real this time!"  
  
Jean and Scott both rushed out of their room and found Rogue halfway down the hall, making her way to the med lab. It hurt her to breathe and she was having contraction closer this time. They got her to the med bay and got her comfortable. Logan was by her side as Jean and Hank poked and prodded her down low. Scott came in to take a look and Logan growled. Needless to say, that changed Scott's mind.  
  
"She's almost ready Logan," Hank said after prodding her, "Now Rogue, I just need to you to push on your next contraction."  
  
Rogue nodded and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she felt the big one coming. She grasped Logan's hand and held onto it with and iron grasp. She started to push, squeezing Logan's hand with her incredible strength. Logan felt the pressure on his hand and heard a bone snap and then the tingling sensation of his bones healing. Rogue was now almost screaming as she pushed each time, "Ah hate you Logan!"  
  
"I know darlin'."  
  
Marie bore down and pushed, growling as she did so.   
  
"I see the head. C'mon Rogue just two more big pushes and we've got a baby."  
  
Logan wanted to faint, his hand was continuously getting broken as fast as it healed and he had a gut feeling that something was gonna go wrong. Marie grit her teeth and pushed again. "One more, baby. You can do it," Logan whispered to her.   
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Logan was surprised at her outburst, but he figured it was only natural. She pushed again and Hank motioned after he picked the baby up and smacked it on the butt. Logan left Marie's side, happy to get his hand back. He was then handed a pair of scissors.   
  
"Cut that."  
  
Logan looked down and didn't know if he wanted to, "Isn't that the, uhhh, genitalia?"  
  
Hank laughed, "No, my friend, that is the umbilical cord."  
  
"Oh."  
"Cut it."  
Logan did as he was told. He looked at the baby and it was covered in a creamy looking substance. He went back to Marie's side, running a hand through her hair. Hank quickly cleaned the baby up while Jean cleansed Marie and stitched her up. Hank then handed the baby to Marie.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a son."  
  
Logan kissed Marie's disheveled hair and looked down at his baby boy.   
  
"Travis," Marie said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed.  
  
  
*LATER THAT DAY*  
  
Logan had gone around and given everyone cigars. He was ecstatic about his new family. The Professor was honored that they named their first born Travis Xavier.   
  
Marie was back in their room since they weren't far from the med lab.  
  
"Here, Logan, you hold him fo' a lil' while."  
  
Marie put the baby in Logan's arms, "Jus' hold his head up."  
  
Logan shifted and held his son's head up and gazed down at him. He was so beautiful, big eyes like Marie, his eyes were hazel now, but Hank said they would change as he got older. Logan kissed Travis' cheek and smiled, he had never been so happy in his life.   
  
Of course everybody wanted to see him, hold him. Touch him. Logan didn't want to share his baby. He wanted to hold him and rock him and speak softly to him. Marie found herself almost have to pry the infant from her husband's fingers.   
  
"Logan, sugah, why don't ya go down to the rec room and watch some TV? Travis needs to rest."  
  
Logan didn't want to, but since rest was good for the baby, he decided it was for the best.  
  
He flopped down on the couch next to Remy.  
  
"'Ey dere, Daddy Wolvie. How be da Lil' cub?"  
  
"He's great."  
  
"Dat's good."  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat there watching the news. "We have new evidence relating to the Chloe LeCroix case. We have found the identity of the baby's father. Forensic Scientists have discovered semen on one of the hockey player's skirts. The father is also the suspected killer. The DNA testing has been traced to a man by the name of Victor Creed. If you have any information on this man please call . . . "  
  
Logan laughed and scratched his chin, he glanced over at Remy and saw he was squirming too.   
  
"Remy knew dat woman. Remy didn't know dat Sabertooth liked 'ockey."  
  
Logan smiled, "Me neither, Gumbo."  
  
That night Marie got out her camera and took the cutest picture of her Wolverine and their son. The pose was of the two asleep on the couch. Travis was asleep on Logan's chest, while Logan had a hand on his son's back. Marie smiled and sighed softly as she took the picture.  
  
"Ah thin Ah'll show this to everyone," she said softly making sure not to wake the two up. She pulled the Polaroid out and slipped in into her baby's album, which one day would soon be filled with memories to come.  
  
THE END  
  
darkragesgirl@hotmail.com 


End file.
